Revenge
by guardgurl123
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, and Chihura, are kidnaped. What are Eriol and Syaoran and Yamazaki going to do. Some language and violence
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura :( Though I wish that I did!

Note: I am using the original characters real names but the characters I am making up will have American names. Cause I do not know to many Japanese names. Sorry!

Sakura Kinomoto was sitting with her boyfriend Syaoran Li and her friends Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki, and Chiharu at lunch. About half way through lunch a teacher called them and asked them to go outside because the band they were waiting for was here. Yamazaki was the president of the organization he spoke first to the men.

"Hello! Did you know that bands originally..." He did not get to finish because Chiharu pulled him away by the ear.

"Anyway, welcome! I am Syaoran, this is Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, and Yamazaki," said Syaoran as he pointed to each person.

"Hello! I am Mikey the lead singer, the man to my left is Chuck and the one to my right is Joey. The others are our stage crew people. As you know we are the Roaring Flames," said Mikey as he shook Syaoran's hand.

"Well, we would like to thank you for coming today to perform for the students here," said Sakura with a bright smile.

"Oh no, really its all our pleasure," said Joey.

"Come on guys, lets help them unload all of their equipment and stuff," said Yamazaki.

They all agreed and began to help the guys unload their van. Syaoran, Eriol, and Yamazaki all ended up getting their arms loaded up first. So they went inside, while the girls were still outside.

As Sakura, Tomoyo, and Chiharu went to walk toward the doors they all felt a strong hand on their shoulders. It made the all turn around and drop the boxes they were carrying. At first they were shocked and did not reply at all. Then Sakura spoke up.

"Hey! What's the big idea? We are trying to help you here," Sakura shrieked at them as the grip on her shoulder tightened.

"Well, you are a pretty little thing. Ain't ya? Alright guys, pack the three of them into the truck. Be sure to tie the ropes tightly," said Mikey with a smirk.

The girls hearing what he said screamed as loud as they could, hoping someone would hear them. They also tried to push the men off of them, so they could get up and away. Unfortunately, it did not work. Each girl was grabbed by two guys and their hands were then tied behind their backs.

"What, the hell is going on here," roared Syaoran.

While the girls and the men had been struggling none of them had realized that the boys had reappeared. The guys had been unloading boxes when they heard screams and came to see what was going on. What they came to see did not please them.

"Yamazaki, help," shouted Chiharu.

"Shut your mouth little girl," said the man who was holding on to her. He then slapped her across the face for emphasis.

This made Yamazaki nearly burst with rage.

"You, bastards! Let them go, right now," shouted Yamazaki.

"Yea, right. We came here to get something and now we got it. So, no we don't want to let them go," said Joey.

"Well, to bad! Let 'em go," replied a furious Eriol. He looked at Tomoyo and her face nearly shattered his heart. He felt so helpless, he could tell the other two guys felt the same way.

"What do you want from us? You agreed to do a concert for us. Did you not want to do it and this is your payback?" said a now worried Syaoran.

"Well, you see in reality we are not the real band. We each have a reason for wanting one of these girls. I want Tomoyo because her Dad owes me money. Chuck wants Chiharu because her Mom is his ex-girlfriend and he wants her back. Lastly, Joey wants Sakura because her Dad but his brother and father in jail," said Mikey.

"My Father had every right to put them away if they were breaking the law. Its his job to keep the streets safe," said Sakura.

Joey pissed off at her slapped her harder then Chiharu had been slapped. You could hear the smack and see a red hand print. Plus her head snapped to the side.

"Don't touch her," Syaoran growled lowly.

"Oh yea! What ya gonna do about it? I am so scared of you," laughed Joey.

While he was not paying attention Syaoran pounced at him. But Joey was twice his size and in a matter of seconds overpowered him and got on top.

"Yamazaki, Eriol! Don't just stand there and stare help him out," shouted Tomoyo.

The two of them snapped into action and rushed to help their fallen friend. Unfortunately, they were still out numbered by a lot.

Once, the fighting started there was a lot of commotion going on. It was passing time and students and teachers could hear the noise. They all started to run outside to see what was happening. They were all shocked to see the three girls tied up. The three boys trying to fend off over ten guys and the guns that some had.

The men all seeing the school outside each grabbed one of the six. The guys who did not have one just pointed their gun at th crowd instead of a kid.

"No, one move, or we will shoot them all in an instant," shouted one of the guys. This instantly froze all of the students and teachers.

None of them wanted their friends, classmates, and students to get hurt. They just stood there feeling as helpless as the guys had only minuted before. The six were terrified and it showed on their faces, clearly. They looked like statues.

"Now, all of you listen. Just back away slowly, there you go nice and easy," said Mikey. As he was saying this himself, Chuck, and Joey all put their arms aroundthe girl they were planning on taking. They still kept the guns pointed at them though. They slowly started backing away as the other men pushed the three guys into the crowd.

"No, stop," shouted Syaoran.

"Shut up! Stupid boy. You don't want your girlfriend here to get hurt. Now do ya?" asked Joey with a snigger. He then bent down and planted a hard kiss on her cheek.

At this Yamazaki and Eriol had to both restrain him so he would not do something foolish and get himself and Sakura killed.

"Ok, you all jsut stay where you are and we are going to leave," shouted Chuck. With this the men all started to drag the girls onto the truck with them.

"No, please Yamazaki," shouted Chiharu as she cried.

"Eriol, help please," screamed Tomoyo as she too was pulled onto the truck hysterically.

"Syaoran, please don't let them take us," yelled Sakura as she was lastly pulled into the truck screaming.

The men all leaned out the window and kept their guns pointed at the crowd until they were out of sight.

As soon as the vans were no longer visible Syaoran, Eriol, and Yamazaki all fell to their knees crying. Their hearts were shattered. Their girlfriends had just been kidnaped from under their noses. They did not care about dignity at this point. Some of their other guys friends came over and helped them up and into the office.

Ten minutes later the boys were seated in chairs in the office and their parents along with the girl's parents were on the way. Syaoran, Eriol, and Yamazaki all had blank stares on their faces. Before long all the families had arrived.

"What happened, exactly," asked Tomoyo's Mom.

"How could they have been kidnaped from a school?" asked Chihura's Mom.

"Yea, schools are supposed to be safe places," added in Sakura's Mom.

"Well, are you three boys ok," asked Sakura's Dad in a concerned voice.

"Um... I guess so. I guess more shocked then anything. They took the girls right from under our noses," whispered Syaoran as silent tears began to run down his cheeks.

"Relax, its ok. We will get them back," said Syaoran's Mom. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him against her shoulder as he broke down for the second time that hour.

"We also, want you three and the rest of the school to know there are no hard feedings between us. We don't hold any of you responsible," said Chihura's Dad. All the other parents agreed to that as well.

"We should have done something more! Protected them better," said Yamazaki.

"We let them down. We are their boyfriends, it was our job to keep them safe and we did nothing," added Eriol.

"No, stop this nonsense. I know the rest of the parents would agree there is nothing more you could have done! They had guns and they were full-grown men," said Skaura's Dad.

"The only, people to blame are those who did this crime and that was not you," added Tomoyo's Dad.

"Can, we just be alone for a few minuted. I am sure the police will have a lot of questions and we just need some time to ourselves," said Eriol.

"Yea, sure we will be right outside if you need anything," said Eriol's Mom.

The guys just sat in silence for a few minutes. Each was wrapped up in their own thoughts but all their thoughts resembled each other's.

"What are we going to do?" asked Syaoran. He looked over at his two best friends and knew they were as lost as him.

"I don't know obviously look for them whenever we can. I think that we should keep up with school and all. Try to keep something concrete in our lives," said Yamazaki.

"I agree. We can search after school and on weekends. But we need to keep up with school," said Eriol.

"Yea, its what I had in mind too. The girls would not want us to abandon everything for them," said Syaoran in a sad voice.

They all sat there for a few minutes just thinking. They thought about what they could have and should have done differently. The three fo the did not even notice when their parents, school officials, and police walked in.

"Boys," said Ms. Sham, principal," these men want to know what happened up until you were escorted here. They want to know every little detail, anything could be important."

"Well, the six of us were running a charity concert for the school. We went outside to help the band unload all of their equipment. At one point myself, Syaoran, and Yamazaki were all inside. We heard some screams and went outside to see what was going on. That's when we saw those mean tying the girl hands behind their backs. They told us that they had grudges against the girls parents. Also, their names are Mikey, Chuck, and Joey. We yelled and fought. Then Syaoran got into a physical fight with Joey. Soon after everyone came out of the school. That's when they pulled out their guns and started backing up to the van with the girls. Basically they drove away and here we are sitting here talking to you," said Eriol.

"Is there anything the two of you would like to add to that," the Officer asked.

Syaoran and Yamazaki shook their heads no.

"Do you think you could give us a description of some of the guys. Especially the main three?" asked another officer.

"Do any of the names sound familiar or make you think of anything?" questioned the first officer.

Tomoyo's Dad said," yes, Mikey, Mikey Millard. I took a loan from him years ago. One day, I gave his secretary a check for the loan. But he said he never got it. The secretary said she had never seen me."

"Chuck. Chuck Crow. He was my boyfriend for six years before I broke up with him because he cheated on me. For a few years he relentlessly asked me to come back out with him. I always said no and one day he said I would regret it and that was the last time I had heard from him," said Chiharu's Mom.

Sakura's Dad spoke last. He said," Joey. Joey Gavin. I put his brother and father in jail, years ago. His Dad ended up dying there. His brother is still there. For a couple of years I received threats from him. But then they stopped. So, I forgot about it up till now."

"Ok, now we have something to go on. You have been a big help," said the Officer.

"We will go and look and see if we have any leads from the amber alert, bye," said the second officer.

After, the officers left it was quiet for a few seconds.

"You boys, go on homo. Don't worry about any of you homework tonight," said Principal Sham with a slight smile. She then left and only the families were left.

"Mom," said Syaoran.

"Yes, sweeti," replied his mom. She noticed her son was pale and had a tear stained face.

"Can Eriol and Yamazaki sleep over tonight and we can all go to school together tomorrow?" asked Syaoran.

"Its fine with me fi its ok with their parents," she answered him. She knew they all needed each other. So she did not want to say no.

The other families agreed right away as well. The boys had to go home first and get their stuff. They said that they would be there in about 40 minutes or so.

After that they all left the school. The rest of the school was brought into an assembly to talk about what had happened.

Reporters were outside and hounded the poor already shaken boys for answers. All the parents stood like guards. They kept yelling "no comment" as they pushed their way to the cars. They left leaving behind a tragedy. Only one hour and thirty minutes ago they had been happily eating lunch with their girlfriends. Now, Tomedea (not sure on spelling) would never be the same.

Note: I know Sakura's father is in an archeologist. But in my story he is a policeman so get over it! Review please:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Chihura sat in the van not saying anything. They could not think of anything to say. How had this happened?

Sakura thought about Joey. She remembered that case. It was about 9 years ago and she had only been eight at the time. However, it had been one of her father's hardest cases. She clearly remembered him coming home stressed everyday. There had been a string of young children being murdered. They were all killed the same way and they were all 5 years old. Each child was strangled to death and the case had everyone on edge. No one let the child go out alone and the schools had kept recess inside. Since, Sakura's dad was the top detective in the department he had been given the case. She remembered how the case had dragged on for an about 7 months and 23 little kids had been found strangled. Finally, the perps had messed up a receipt for rope (which was what each child had been killed with) with a credit card number. They had traced the credit card and the case was over in a matter of hours. The trail had led to Joey's father and brother. The two men had been arrested and given the death penalty. However, of course there had been retrials and his brother was still on death row. The father had died after being beaten when the other inmates learned he had killed children.

Tomoyo was also thinking about why she was here. She knew about the loan her father had taken. It had been to buy a new car. She had gone with her father the day he paid the loan back. Tomoyo knew she saw her father give the check to the secretary. Then she remembered her father arguing with Mikey over the phone. Mikey had said that her father never brought the money. Then when her father said he had given the money to the secretary Mikey had the secretary never saw him. Her father had been outraged but there was nothing he could do. They did not have the money saved up to give him another check. He had told Mikey he would save up the money for it again but it would take at least six months. The other man had said he did not want her father's money. However, her father would regret stealing from Mikey. At first, her father had worried about it. Now, it was five years later. No one in the family had thought about Mikey for years.

Chihura knew that before her mother had met her father she had a crazy boyfriend. Chihura had never met him. A few years ago, she had heard her parents talking about him though. Apparently, he was back in town and had been contacting her mother and threatening. Her father had been pissed about it and wanted to go to the police. Her mother had said no because she had been worried he would try to hurt them. Chihura knew her father had been worried about her mom for those few months because he never let her go anywhere alone. She remembered one day they had come home and her mom was crying and shaking. She had hid at the top of the stairs and listened to her parents talking. From what she heard, they had run into Chuck and he had threatened her parents. After that, day things seemed to go back to normal. Her parents did not talk about him anymore and they did not get any more phone calls.

All three girls sat in silence wondering why they were paying, when it was their parent's problems. None of them could help but have some anger at their parents.


End file.
